Next Time
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Aomine watches as Kise plays basketball against Seirin and something isn't right even though he can run the court faster than anyone else...he was slower.


The game held some interest towards him, of course it did. His boyfriend and his best friend were playing against each other. His blonde boyfriend owning the court, imitating his own plays and the plays of the others from the team back in middle school.

His best friend, disappearing ever so often to reappear with the ball before fading into the back ground once again and would appear several feet from the original spot to move the ball in a direction before disappearing once again.

The game was defiantly intense, the screams from the crowds made the game even more thrilling, the adrenaline, the anticipation, the amusement it was so much to take in from one game. Aomine, despite standing far at the back, could hear the players pant. They panted hard like they were choking and suffocating. His eyes glanced to his boyfriend where he stood on the court under the basket, his hands on his knees, his back bent forward as he sucked in as much breath as humanly possibly, his chest rapidly expanding and deflating with every breath he sucked in.

"Dai-chan..." He felt a tug on his arm and looked to see his childhood friend holding the sweater his mother had made for him that christmas very tightly, "He can't go on. It will break," she spoke slowly, her voice shaking from the fear that consumed her as her rose coloured eyes bored into Aomine's boyfriend, more specifically on his knee.

"What do you mean?" the power forward asked looking to the smaller female who was now starting to shake as the game continued and Kise walked from under the basket to his teammates on the other side of the court.

He didn't get a response, he watched his boyfriend closely, his movements were different. They were slower some how despite the fact that he could pass every other member on the court in two seconds, he was slow.

Two minutes left of the game and everyone had gone crazy, they were screaming, shouting, stomping, it was basaltic. Aomine continued to study his boyfriend closely. He watched the way he ran, then something dawned on him.

Back in middle school, Kise was off school a lot of the mornings, Aomine had dismissed it as modelling things but then Kise also wore a brace on his knee. Back then he thought it was a fashion, you know how models always knew what was trending back then but...no one caught on.

Aomine spotted Akashi on the seats further down and made his way over, passing some very angry Rakuzan members when their view was blocked by all the action, "Daiki, what brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb! You know! We need to do something!" Aomine yelled at the red head.

"Daiki, I can't do anything for I am playing against one of them. You want to stop it then stop it yourself. Call it an order from mummy," Rakuzan giggled softly as their cold hearted captain referred to himself as mummy. "And if you take Ryota out, take Tetsuya out as well. He's going a little insane," Akashi amused to himself.

"Tetsu looks fine,"

"We will speak after...go retrieve them then before the game ends," Aomine nodded and rushed down to the front where he could shout to a member of Seirin. He had to shout loud for one of the members to come over due to all the screaming. Apparently the one who had came over was Furihara, "Call a time out. And bring Ry-Kise over here!" He demanded.

Aomine was delighted that the person that came over was terrified of him. The brunette ran back to his coach, his tail tucked between his legs as he told them for a time out. A whistle was blown and Furihara retrieved Kise who was very much fired up.

"Mummies orders, out. Both of you," Aomine lifted Kuroko over the barrier and sat him down on the other side.

"I'm not going anywhere! I can play. I am fine! I can still pla-" Aomine slapped Kise on the cheek with great force. The blonde held his sore cheek as tears swelled in his eyes.

"Daiki...you hit me...you...you...," The blonde looked up to see the fire in his boyfriends eyes. He held his arms out and was pulled over the barrier. In his arms he could feel his fury radiating off him. He was set down carefully on the floor while Hyuuga and Kasamatsu came rushing over demanding why they were been taken.

Kise sobbed softly as Aomine had raised his hand towards him. He was supposed to love him and cherish him. He never raised a hand to him, "Give them back to us!" Kasamatsu demanded grabbing Kise's arms that held his cheek. Aomine pushed the arm away and shook his head.

"Mothers orders," he walked away and the two followed. Kuroko hanging back with Kise to aid him when he walked. This is when the audience realised the damage. His knee was bright red and was almost twice the size of his left knee. He walked proudly, trying the best not to limp but he did. His step was clearly off as his right leg managed to be dragged behind him.

The three returned to Akashi's side who had created four extra seats, Momoi already taken one at the end next to Reo who was having a lovely chat to her. The three sat down, Kuroko sitting next to Akashi. Aomine and Kise sat on the other side of Akashi observing the last minute of the game.

"Ryota, you will return home and ice your knee and if Kajou win you will not play against Rakuzan. Am I understood?" Kise nodded his head slowly. He wanted to do what ever he could to win but everyone else was thinking about his future, the games that were to follow. The games that Aomine and Kise would play side by side.

"Ryo-" Aomine whispered to the male beside him, while he softly stroked the males arm with a finger.

"Don't!" Kise snarled, shrugging the finger away, "You slapped me. I am beyond angry. You never slap me...," he continued to hiss. Aomine gasped as he watched as Seirin played the final basket resulting in their win by a point.

"I could have won. If I had played! Why did you pull me out!" Kise screamed in tears to his boyfriend at the side of him. "I would have won. We could have won! Why did...you!" He hid his face in his hands as he cried harder. Aomine wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his body.

"Kaijou came fourth...that's amazing...Tōō won't even be given a place. It sucks. I am so proud of you," Aomine tried to comfort him but the blonde continued to cry into his arms barely noticing the comforting arm that was around him.

Aomine stood up and helped Kise to stand. He stumbled a little bit and Aomine wrapped the others mans arm around his shoulder to navigate him. He wrapped an arm around his waist, his sweaty waist. The blonde was soaked with his own sweat and even stunk of the stuff. His body was slimy.

The tanned male led Kise to the changing room where the rest of the team where grieving. Aomine opened the door to the changing room and saw the tear stained faces of the Kaijou team, "We could have won! Why did you take him!" Kasamatsu snarled angrily.

"So you win, then you fight Akashi...Kise won't be able to play, he would have fucked his knee up and trust me Rakuzan is a lot stronger than you think and you wouldn't score a point. Me pulling Kise out was to allow him to play again. How about instead of focusing on Kise...improve yourselves," Aomine snarled out. His grip around Kise's hip tightened and the blonde let out a small gasp.

"You are coming to mine after this so hurry up," Kise limped forward to his change of clothes and pulled his t-shirt off. He kept his gaze to the floor as Aomine stared at his back. Despite dating they never showed each other their bodies. They held hands and kissed but it wasn't that serious.

"I can't take my shorts off," Aomine walked forward and grabbed Kise's shorts and pulled them down ensuring that the red little pants that he had on remained on. The pants were very tight and Aomine could see his cheeks easy. He shook his head softly and grabbed his jeans and helped him step into them and pulled them up for him.

Aomine stepped away from his boyfriend and sat on the bench watching as Kasamatsu buttoned up his shirt, "This was our last game for us seniors. We will never play with them ever again. We wanted to win,"

"My senpai's lost at the first round, either way this was your last year. If Kise continued to play he would never play again. Not with Kaijou but not with us in university and it would be this games fault," Aomine snarled thinking about the outcome of his boyfriend crying as he will never be able to play the sport he loved.

Kise had silently changed, grabbed his bag and walked towards his boyfriend who was sitting on the bench snarling. Kise walked over slowly and poked the males shoulder. Aomine turned his head to see his boyfriend and stood up.

The two walked out from the changing room to see Momoi standing their with a smile. She skipped over to Kise and gave him a large hug, "You played amazingly but we want to preserve you...don't hate us for it," Kise shook his head but didn't say a word. What could he say? They were right. If he had played he would have hurt himself that he would never play again. It was just a lost his legs were more important.

But he was glad that his boyfriend had his back. At least he still got to play. He may have lost the game but he didn't lose his ability and for that, he felt happy and proud that again he could play with the man he loved.

...

**This is how that last ep should have went, with Aomine being an amazing boyfriend.**

**Please review.**


End file.
